Moon Lit Shadows
by EatUr3Out
Summary: Rose and her brother move from Colorado to California where they meet the gang. Why did they move so suddenly? When Rose's past comes back to haunt her will she be able to save the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! This is my first fan fiction so please, please, PLEASE be nice to me.

Summary: Rose moves from Colorado to California after living there for thirteen years. Her and her brother meet the gang and Dimitri starts to wonder why Rose had to leave Colorado suddenly. Her past will come back to haunt her but will she be able to save the ones she loves?

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns every tiny detail of Vampire academy.

The plot of this story is all mine. :)

On with the story! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Beep Beep Beep!

What the hell is that!

Beep Beep Beep!

There it is again! What the fuck is...oh it's the alarm clock. Why the hell is there an alarm clock in the guest bedroom! I had to sleep in the guest room because I hadn't painted my room yet so, we couldn't put my bed in. I turn to the noise and look at the time. It's six in the morning, ugh school. I groan as I get out of bed and look for my suit case. I finally find it under the bed. Opening it I look for clothes that will make me look sexy. Hmm, Oh! I know what I can wear. I put on my daisy dukes shorts, tight fitting red tank top, and my hooker boots that go to my knees. I looked smexy, the joys of being seventeen and hot. It's the first day at a new school in the middle of junior year...joy. I jump in the shower and think about how I ended up here. My brother and me begged our dad not to move but, he said that because of what happened at our last school we had to move from Colorado to California, leaving everyone we've known since we were three. Time to dry my hair and do my make up.

I run to my bathroom and I see my reflextion in the mirror. My dark brown almost black hair hanging to the middle of my back, my big brown eyes, kissable lips, and my amazingly shaped body. I had curves in all the right places, a nice butt, and big boobs. After drying my hair so it is it's natural curly self I put on mascara, eyeliner, and gave myself smokey eyes. I grab my red and black backpack to lazy to get a purse. I run down stairs to the kitchen to find my twin brother Eddie waiting for me with two donuts.

"You know me so well Ed," I say snatching the donuts out of his hands. He smiles at me while I shove the donuts in my mouth.

"Duh I've known you since birth if I didn't know you by now that would be just sad." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his car keys sitting on the counter.

"I'm driving!" Eddie pouted, I ignored him and just ran to his red mustange jumping in the drivers seat. Eddie stomped over to the car, slaming it shut once he got in. I started the car and imediatly put on the radio so I didn't have to listen to his grumbling. I drove for about two minutes till I relized I had no idea where I was going. I turned the radio down and sighed.

"Eddie, I have no idea where I'm going." Eddie looked at me raising an eyebrow. I frowned he knew how much I hated it when people did that but, instead of appoligising like he should have he burst out laughing.

"Looks like I get to drive," he said still laughing.

"Damn," I pulled over and got out. After ten minutes we drove into a parking lot filled with teenagers. Everyone's head turn to look at the new expensive car. Time to turn on the charm. I mentaly smiled thinking about how the guys would react from seeing my body and how their girlfriends would react thinking I would try to steal their man. Eddie parked and killed the engine. I slug my bag over one shoulder and got out. I stopped in my tracks, it was silent as if no one was even breathing. I vagely hear Eddie's door shut as I flashed my maneater smile at all the guys. Their faces atimaticly filled with lust and their girlfriends grabbed their hands as if for dear life all the while shooting me dirty looks. I began to walk toward the school doors people watching my every move. Eddie caught up with me and I heard people begin to whisper behind us.

"Welcome to St. Vladimirs," Eddie whispered.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

We walk thew the doors of the brick building and to the front office. I finally heard some of the whispers. 'Who are they', 'That girls hot', 'Are they dating', 'They better not be', "I wanna tap that fine peice of ass'. I mental smirked same old whispers. Finally we found the office. A cheery old lady greeted us with a smile. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail showing off her big gray eyes.

"Hello, let me guess you are the new students. Rosemarie and Edison Hathaway?" her voice was sugery sweet it made me want to be sick.

"Yupp," I replied popping the p. "That's us." She turned around and pulled out two peices of paper and handed them to us.

"Have a wonderful day," she said with a wave. I just rolled my eyes and looked at my schedule.

**Period 1: Drama**

** Period 2: Math**

** Period 3: Gym**

** Period 4: English**

** ~Lunch~**

** Period 5: Choior**

** Period 6: History**

** Period 7: Chemistry**

"Damn," I muttered. " the school day is long!" I took Eddie's scheduale out of his hands and read it.

** Period 1: Math**

** Period 2: Drama**

** Period 3: Gym**

** Period 4: History**

** ~Lunch~**

** Period 5: Chemistry**

** Period 6: English**

** Period 7: Bussiness**

"So we have gym and lunch together," I said slowly. Eddie just nodded. I hugged him. "It'll be ok," I whispered in his ear. I let go of him and we both set of in opposite directions to start our day in this hell hole. I walked and walked ignoring the stares. BRING!

"Shit," I say to myself. I keep walking praying I find my class soon. After ten minutes I find the classroom. I punch my fist in the air before I open the door. Everyone turns to me and I flip my hair over my shoulder trying to project confidance. I look around and see an empty chair next to pale girl with light blonde hair and peircing green eyes. I sit down and then the teacher walks in. She looked at me with her dark blue eyes her light brown hair falling in her eyes.

"As you all can see we have a new student. Rosemarie Hathaway please stand up." I stood up getting pissed. No one calls me Rosemarie and gets away with it. "So Rosemarie, please tell us about your self." I put my hands on my hips before responding.

"Well for one call me Rosemarie I'll kick your sorry ass call me Rose, and two keep making me stand up in frount of the whole class and give them my life story and you'll be put in the hospital with no idea of how you got there." I sat down with everyone's eyes on me their jaws wide open. I cleared my throat. "If you keep your jaws open like that your gonna catch flies." Everyone turned away shocked. The teacher gulped.

"Alright class get into pairs and work on facial expressions." Great. Before any of the guys could come ask me the blonde girl to my right turned to me.

"Want to be my partner?" I smiled at her.

"Sure," I saw guys move away disapointed. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Lissa," she replied with a smile. "Let's start with happy expressions." After we finished happy expressions I was about to suggest we do angy expressions when the door opened. A tall guy about 6ft 7 with chin length hair tied at the nape of his neck. Damn he was so hot I think I might droul. He turned to look at me and I saw his eyes. They were brown, inviting and warm. I felt if I looked long enough I would get sucked in. I quickly looked back at Lissa. She smiled a glint in her eyes telling me she wanted to talk to me about that. After class Lissa walked with me to my next class as she questioned me about the stare down during drama.

"So what was that with you and Belikov," she asked trying to be nonchulantly but failing misrobly. Wait so his name was Belikov? Weird name.

"I don't know what you mean Liss. I looked at him and he looked at me that's it." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Oh ya! Before I forget do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" I smiled widely.

"I'd love to." I said walking into my next class hoping Belikov would be there.

I walk to math and roll my eyes. Math is without a doubt the worst subject...well besides history. I spot a seat in the back and almost run to it. I sit down and get comfortable. I start doodling on my note book and then a chick comes up and glares at me. After about a minute I decided to confront her.

"What," I snaped turning to look at her. She had long black hair and pale blue eyes. Plus she was super skinny, pale, and tall.

"You're in my seat so, MOVE," she shouted the last word just as the teacher came in. She narrowed her eyes.

"Now Tasha you know we don't have assigned seats." Her voice implied don't argure or else be punished severly. The Tasha girl huffed and stormed off to sit in the only avalible seats in the front. I grinned in victory, that girl was gonna be a pain in my ass. I soon relized why she wanted this seat. I started doodling again when I heard papers rustling to my right I jumped and dropped my pencil. I bent to pick it up but a large taned hand had already grabbed it.

I grabed it out of their hand and looked up at them to say thanks. When I saw warm brown eyes. I froze my heart started to spead up from thinking his hand had been on my pencil and now mine was on it. In a way it was like I was touching him. I mentaly slaped my self, say something, do something he propably thinks you're stupid. Now able to find my voice I just smiled at him. He looked down at my lips pulled in the smile and quickly turned away. What the fuck! Did I have something in my teeth? I ran my tougue across my teeth nope. Huh...

After a life time the bell rang and I jumped up leaving. I found the girls locker room without problems and I got excited. Gym was always my favorite class because I was good at it. I changed into a neon green sports bra and short black shorts. I skipped out of the locker room into the gym to find Eddie already waiting for me. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He caught me and spun around in a circle. I laughed and he started laughing to. I hear someone couffing and we boh froze.

"If they're finished we can start warming up," a strict voice said. Damn the teacher. I jumped out of Eddie's arms to face the class. The girls were gosiping and looking at me every once in a while. The guys how ever were staring at me with lust and at Eddie with jealousy. The teacher told us to run five laps all other girls groaned but I smiled. I started running before everyone else. I ran and ran knowing no one could keep up with me but, then out of no where on my last lap I heard breathing next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and stoped breathing. Running next to me like it was as easy as breathing was none other than Belikov. After my fith lap I laid down on the ground waiting for Eddie to finish. I closed my eyes hoping for him to take forever.

"Aw was running to much for the baby," I heard after a few seconds. My eyes shot open and I saw Eddie leaning over me with a smirk on his face. I pushed him so he would fall on his back so I could sit up. He then jumped up to a standing position. I put my hands out for him to help me up and after he rolled his eyes he helped me up.

"Today we will be practice self defense. Get into partners and work together to find your weaknesses," I grabbed Eddie and we started talking about our day so far. Turns out his day was funnier than mine. Every guy tried to talk to him...about me. Asking my name, number, age, and one guy even asked him my bra size. I told him about Lissa and how we could sit with her at lunch and the Tasha bitch. To soon gym ended and I had to go to English.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My last chapter sucked! But I think this one does too so sorrys! It gets better in about...chapter five I think...**_

_**Richelle Mead owns all!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

Turns out Belikov was in all my morning classes. Eddie agreed to sitting with LIssa saying no one really tried talking to him so far except sluts and guys asking about me. So after fourth period I found Eddie and we walked to lunch together. We waited in the lunch line talking about our old school. We eventually got our food and I looked around for Lissa.

"ROSE," i turned to see Lissa standing on a chair waving her hands above her head. I looked at Eddie and walked toward Lissa. I sat down next to her and Eddie sat next to me. Lissa Looked at me and I relized she had no idea who Eddie was.

'Right. Lissa this is Eddie. Eddie this is Lissa." They shook hands and Eddie looked back at his food quickly.

"Well this is my boyfriend Christian, my cousin Adrian, Mia, and Mason." Eddie's head snaped up at Mason's name and he smiled.

"Hey I meet you earlier," Mason said with a smile. "Eddie right?" Eddie nodded as Mason moved to sit next to him. I felt some one staring at me and I looked up to see Adrian's green eyes staring at me.

"Hello there little vixen," he said with a sexy smirk. I just picked up my apple and threw it at his head. When it made contact he groaned and rubbed his forehead where a bruise was already starting to form.

"It's Rose," I got out before I started laughing. I leaned in to Eddie for support not able to stop.

"What's wrong with her," a warm carssing voice asked. It had a slight acsent I couldn't place. I stoped laughing and looked up into the eyes of Belikov. I stoped leaning on Eddie and cleared my throat.

"Well Adrian over here called me a little vixen so I acted appropriatly and threw an apple at him leaving a bruise right on his forehead." I sated calmly as if any one would have acted as I had. He looked shocked and I thought he might schold me for how I acted but instead he laughed. It wrapped around me and made me feel like jelly. I wanted, no needed to hear mire of it. Please sit down, please, please, please, I chanted in my head. Yes!

Soon after her finished laughing at Adrians new bruise he sat down in the chair across from me. I felt a hand on my arm, I turned to see Eddie looking at me confused. Right he had no idea who Belikov was. I nodded and looked at Lissa expectantly.

"Oh, right! This is Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri, this is Rose and Eddie," Lissa said with a huge grin on her face. Hold on, his name is Dimitri...well I guess Belikov couldn't have been his first name. Dimitri looked at me in interest before looking away with a spark of...hatred...in his eyes. I looked back at Lissa confused.

"Hey Liss," I called to get her attention away from Christian. "What class do you have next?"

"I have art."

"Damn! Um, how about after that?"

"History then bussiness."

"Sweet we have history together, and you have bussiness with Eddie." I shuddered at the thought of bussiness. Lissa laughed understanding my shudder.

"What do you have before history?" I bit my bottom lip and looked at my hands.

"Well, I um have choior." I said in a hushed tone. Lissa squealed and I jumped thinking she saw something. "What?" You could clearly hear the confusion in my voice.

"That has to mean you a good singer! Ms. Karp only ever takes the best! What else can you do?" By now Lissa's voice had risen so we had the entire tables attention. I felt myself blush.

"Well I can sorta play the gutair." I said quietly looking at my hands in my lap untill I heard Eddie snort. My head shot up to look at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Rose stop being stupid," He turned his attention from me to the rest of the table. "She is the best gutair player ever plus she can play the piano very, very well. Oh and she is learning to play the drums." I felt myself blush an even deeper red as everyone sat in silence looking at me. When my blush finally left my face, I got out of my chair, threw my lunch away, and left the cafiteria. Once I was in the hall I ran to the chior room. The door was open so I went inside to search for a gutair. Playing the gutair always calmed me down. I looked behind the teacher's desk, under the stands untill I finally found it under a pile of papers next to the piano.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_

_Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_My phone doesn't work cuz it's out of range_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_

_No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no_

_Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself_

_Don't you realize_

_(Chorus)_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_I just wanna fall and lose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_(Chorus)_

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself_

_Don't you realize_

_(Chorus)_

_Run away, run away_

_Run away, run away_

(repeat chorus twice)

I felt so much better after I sang and played the gutair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then someone started claping. I jumped around and saw an lady with abourn hair and green eyes. Behind her I saw Eddie and Lissa. I felt my eyes widen in shock then I looked at my hands embaressed. I had never played any of my songs in frount of anyone. Plus this was a new song I had only just began to write a couple of days ago.

"Don't be shy. That was amazing! I'm even thinking of giving you a solo at one of our concerts," The lady said. This had to be the choior teacher, Ms. Karp.

"Was I...was I really that good?" My hope flooded into my voice. Eddie rolled his eyes and came to sit next to me but, before he could speak Lissa answered.

"YES! You are the best singer I have ever heard! And the way you play the gutair is magical!" She was speaking so loudly I bet people down the hall heard her. I gave her a small smile.

"You can't mean that. I suck." faster than the blink of an eye Lissa came over to me and grabed my shoulders shaking me.

"You." Shake. "Are." Shake. "The." Shake. "Best." Shake. "Freaking." Shake. "SInger and gutair player." Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. "IN THE WHOLE GOSH DARN WORLD!" Shake, shake.

"Ok Liss. Could you please stop shaking me you're gonna give me brain damage." Lissa stoped shaking me and hugged me instead. I was stiff from shock at first but after a couple of seconds I got over it and hugged her back. Then I pulled back to look at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Gosh darn world?" She hit me in the back of my head lightly. I just laughed at her. "Freaking?" She hit me a little harder. I just fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

"Is something wrong with her," a voice asked from the door way. I slowly stoped laughing to see who it was. There in the door way was Christian, Mia, Adrian, and Mason. It was Christian who spoke, I could tell by the smirk on his face. I sat up and glared at him.

"Nothing at all but, ther is DEFINATLY something wrong with you."

* * *

><p>Again Tellz Me Whats You Thinks!<p>

Peace out my homies XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for my last chapters being crap. I hope this one is better! I don't know when I will be able to update again cuz I'm on my school dance team and we have a camp next week and our coach is making us practice everyday :( I will wirte as many chapters as I can though and when I get back hopfully I will have plenty to post. **_

_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Vampire Academy in any way the onlt thing I own is this story line.**_

_**So now...READ...please...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

The rest of my day was pretty boring. The only event full thing was me turning down a couple guys who asked for my number. But finally my day was coming to an end I just had to go to chemistry and then I would be free from this hell hole. I walked into the chemistry class room just as the bell rang. I let out a sigh of releif that I wasn't late but my teacher begged to differ.

"Ms. Hathaway next time you come to my class I expect you to be on time." So this was the Stan Alto everyone hated.

"Techicoly I wasn't late I was in the classroom _just_ as the bell rang." I narrowed my eyes this teacher and me weren't going to get along.

"Next time be here before the bell rings _and _be in your seat." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Stanny. Where's my seat?" He looked pissed from me calling him Stanny but he just pointed to a seat in the back next to...oh lord help me. My seat was next to Dimitri. I dropped my bag on the table making a loud 'THUMP' echo throughout the silent room. I toke my time takeing out my pencil, spiral notebook, pen, and chemistry book before I sat down. I smirked at Stanny I just wasted about ten minutes of his class. Stan started his class droneing on and on about the periodic table. I tuned him out and started picking at the red nail polish on my nails.

After two minutes I stoped because DImitri had slipped a note over to my side of the table. I grabbed it and say his wonderful hand writing. It was obviously a guy's hand writing but it was the best guy's hand writing I've ever seen and will probably ever see.

You need to be careful. Pissing off Stan will get you in huge trouble. I rolled my eyes and picked up my pencil to respond.

Whateve. Stan is an ass I can handle him.

No you can't.

YES I CAN

FINE. Just don't come crying to me when you end up in trouble

Wasn't going to in the first place. Ur an ass u know that?

He doen't respond he just smushes the paper into a ball untill his knuckles turn white and his nails dig into his palm drawing blood. I was about to telll him to stop and pry open his hand when Stan spoke.

"You may now begin your experiment." I turned towards the borad and quickly copied the instructions into my notebook. I went to get the materials and when I can back Dimitri was shaking. I set the materials down and placed my hand on his upper arm.

"Hey, are you ok?" No response. "Dimitri. ." Still no response. I sighed. I opened my backpack and started moving stuff around. I finally found my water bottle and it was still cold. I grabbed the hand Dimitri's hand that was still clentched into a fist drawing blood. I pried it open and took the paper out of his hand. Then I opened my water bottle and poured a little bit of water on his palm to clean his cuts. I set the water bottle in front of him for him to drink but, when he didn't reach for it I became mad.

"Drink," I comanded. He slowly reached out to grab it with his noninjured hand. He stared at it and I scouled at him. He looked at me and drank some water probably thinking if I had to I would force it down his throat. He drank two mouth fulls and then gave it back to me. Stisfied I put it away and started on our experiment. When we had five minutes of class left I cleaned up then sat back down to wait for the end of the day.

"Rose," His voice sounded to quiet. I turned to face him and saw his tanned skin looking pale. "Why did you do what you did? No one else would have helped me, but you did. It doesn't make any sense."

"It makes complete sense I was worried about you. I shouldn't have called you an ass that was uncalled for. I just wasn't sure how to act because...nevermind." I can't believe I almost just told him about my past but, the more unbelieveable thing was I appoligized! Rose Hathaway has never appoligized in her entire life. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and ran from the room. I ran all the way to Eddie's car and leaned on the driver's door.

"No way in hell am I letting you drive Rosie," Eddie's voice called to me. I pushed out my bottem lip as he came to stand in front of me his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please Edison. Pwetty pwetty pwease." I batted my eyelashes to add effect and eventually he gave in.

"Ugh. Ok just stop with the face." I squealed and did my happy dance which includes its own song.

"I win, I win. Rose wins! Eddie loses! You lose,You lose! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I stopped dancing when I heard someone wolf whistle. I turned around to see Adrian, Mia, Mason, Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri standing next to the mustang.

"Hey Rose if I let you win can I see you do that dance again. Maybe this time naked he said with a huge grin but, I saw the jealousy in his eyes when his gaze flickered to Eddie for a second before returning to me. Mason aand Eddie glared at Adrian after the words left his lips and I swear I hear DImitri growl. Eddie moved to go hurt him but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. I walked over to Adrian with a smile on my face putting as much innocence into my face as possible. When I am standing right in front of him I put my arms around his neck and press my body up against him. His hands grab my hips and pulled me een closer. I almost burst out laughing I could feel his _excitment _against my thigh. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I knew you would fall for me, my beautiful Rose." He was trying to get his voice husky to sound sexy but it just sounded hilarious.

"No, Adrian it was you who fell for me." and with that I pushed him away from me. He fell backwards onto the assfault. Then I smiled and walked back to sit on the hood of the mustang. Adrian groaned as he got up holding his butt as if it was going to fall off.

"Great. I got two bruises from you in one day. I don't even want to think about the rest of the year with you." Before I could responsed I burst out laughing everyone else following me. Adrian just looked glum. Liss was the first to stop.

"Rose are we still on for this weekend?" I looked at her in shock. When did I make plans with her for the weekend. Apparently she understood. "You told me about painting you room this weekend in history. Then I asked if I could help since I like painting and you said sure."

"Oh yeah! Psh, I totally knew that and ya you can still come over I'll give you my address tomorrow in first period cuz honestly I don't know it."

"Nice. Well here," she grabbed my hand and wrote down a seven diget number on my hand. "it's my number text me, call me whatever, whenever." I smiled.

"Kaye. Well I got to go before my dad thinks something has happened to me."

"Alright see you tomorrow Rose. Bye Eddie." Eddie nodded and just said bye to Mason and Dimitri before he got in the passenger seat. I got in the drivers seat and waved to everyone before pulling out of the parking lot and starting the drive home.

"You do know none of them realize we are family," Eddie stated. I furrowed my eyebrows. That would explain Adrian looking at Eddie with jealousy earlier.

"What they think you're my boyfriend?"

"Yupp."

"Joy. At least you get a hot girlfriend I got," I looked him over. "that."

"You know you would tap this if we weren't related."

"Sure."

"So do you want to tell them?"

"Nah, this can be fun. I mean it is fun to see Adrian with jealousy all over his face."

"And the others too." he mumbled.

"What?" Does that mean the other guys like me too?

"Nothing." He turned on the radio to stop all conversation. As I drove home I couldn't stop my self from thinking about the guys. If what Eddie said was true did that mean Mason and...Dimitri liked me too? Thinking about Dimitri brought my thoughts back to chemistry and how when I touched him...I felt my whole body warm up and electricity ran through my whole body.

* * *

><p><strong>REVEIW! It makes me happy :D Oh! Before I go I have to ask an improtant question it is a matter of life and death! What should Rose's middle name be? That is my question. Answer and I will send you an invisible shirt!<br>Until next time my pretties.**

**XXXTarah**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so so soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I was at a poms camp in Greeley and our team had a lot of drama. This chapter may suck but I tried so be greatful :P **_

_**Thanks to roseskyangel for Rose's middle name. The only one I could think of was Elizabeth and it sounded to proper. Soo, enough talking! On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

I woke up to my alarm clock shreiking at me. Ugh more school. I'm already sick of it and it's only Wendesday. I took a quick shower and put on black shorts, a red singlet, and my sparkly converse. I slowly walked down to the kitchen and grabed a sobo not feeling like food which for me is definatly a first.

"Rosemarie get your ass in the car," Eddie screams. Rolling my eyes, I get in the car. I stare out the window trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong. That today was going to be a really, really bad day. Before I know it Eddie is killing the engine. The feeling still hasn't left me and I start to feel worried. As soon as I step out of the mustang I was being squeezed to death. I realized it was a hug not a murder when Lissa stopped hugging me with a confused expression.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Her panic was obvious.

"No you didn't do anything." I said in a monotone voice.

"Did Eddie do something?"

"Hey," Eddie attempted hurt from behind her. I just shook my head no.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I just-just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong today." She gave me a simpathatic look and we walked to class. I toke a sip of my sobo and Lissa looked at me funny.

"Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head no. "Something must really be wrong. I gathered yesterday that you are always hungry." I stoped walking to glare at her.

"No need to put the empassis on always missy." She just burst out laughing and I soon followed. We laughed all the way to drama. As soon as I walked in the classroom everyone's eyes turned to me. Instead of blushing, like Lissa did, I flipped my hair and gave them my man eater smile. All the guys adjustded their pants looking away and the girls just scowled. I wanted to laugh but I saw one guy who hadn't been fazed my my charm, Dimitri Belikov. That guy was like steel doors with I code I badly wanted to crack. He narrowed his eyes at me befor he looked away.

"Jackass," I muttered under my breath as I passed him to sit in a chair. I swear I saw him grin but, when I looked back he had a blank mask up. Ten minutes into class and I had already turned guys down for my number more times than I care to remember. As the day dragged on I couldn't wait for gym. Lafe times pasted before it was finally time for gym. I ran to the changing rooms and got in my shorts and a red sports bra. Getting into the gym I saw Eddie wasn't there yet. Today we were putting our plan into action. We were going to act all lovey dovey and flirt nonstop.

I heard a door close behind me. I turned toward the sound preparing to jump Eddie but right as I jumped I found out it wasn't Eddie. They were to tall...oh shit, I just jumped on Dimitri. I slowly got off of him and mumbled sorry before turning bright red. I was saved from feeling embaressed any longer when Eddie came out of the boy's locker room. He smiled pulling me in for a bone crushing hug. When he let me go I gasped trying to get air into my lungs. When I did I punched his arm definatly leaving a bruise. He grabbed my hand like a mother would a little kid and pulled me out of ear shot of Dimitri.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn. Crap," my voice echoed back to Dimitri. So much for moving where he couldn't hear us. "I told you today would be a bad day."

"What did you do now Rose," Eddie said sounding concerned.

"Well me being the dumb ass I am was gonna jump on you when you cam out but guess who I jumped on? Go on guess." My voice proving how pissed I was getting. Eddie just burst out laughing. How could he laugh at me? I scaowled and walked closer to Dimitri, where some of the class had gathered, and farther from Eddie. As gym ended I was still pissed at Eddie for not caring. I was so close to running to lunch. I was so hungry I felt as if my stomach was eating its self. I grabbed everything I could and sat at the lunch table next to Mason. Everyone else had yet to show. We talked about school and our personalities, which were very similar, yet as soon as our conversation turned flirty everyone else showed up.

Eddie started to sit next to me but decided not to and went to sit next to Dimitri instead. Adrian pussed his advantage of there being an empty seat next to me and imedeatly sat down. I turned to look at him and started laughing my ass off. Right in the middle of his forhead was a bruise about the size of..well an apple. Everyone looked at me tring to decide if I was crazy when I was laughing so hard I was crying. Seeing his bruise brightened my mood and I now longer felt like today was going to be a terrible day. How wrong I was.

"Go get the mail," Eddie called from the living room.

"NO," I screeched back.

"Do it or I'll give Adrian your number!" I gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would, Rosie." I scowled even though he couldn't see it. I hated people calling me Rosie. We had only been home two minutes and he was making me go back outside? Asshole. I shoved flip flops on my feet and ran to the mailbox. I grabbed the mail and looked through it. Letter for dad, bill, bill, not ours, bill, and...no, no. How? I froze in the middle of the driveway unable to move,scream, or do anything. There is no way he could have found me here, but right on the letter was handwriting I knew all to well and it clearly said, _Rosemarie Kaye Hathaway. _This was my nightmare come true. Memories wizzed through my brain to fast for me to see them but I still felt the pain, still bore the marks. With shaking hands I opened the envolpe, unfolded the letter, and began to read.

_ Rosemarie, my love. I told you you could never hide from me, but I know you still remember. You still tried though. Pitty, I will have to punish you when I see you again. I believe I also warned you not to love for I would kill the ones who owned that love. Again you did not listen. I have seen you and that boy at school, the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. He will have to die for he could try to take you awy from me. Soon my love I will come for you. I can't wait to feel your skin on mine, your lips, your hair, and that special part of you where only I have been._

_ Goodbye for now my lovely._

The letter bore no signiture but I didn't need it. I knew exactly who sent this. He was coming for me. Again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it! Tell meeee I neeeeed too knowww!<em>**

**_What do you think will happen?_**

**_Should There be a happier chapter after this?_**

**_La la la _**

**_Reveiw!_**

**_Peace out my homies!_**

**_XoXo Tarah_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes I'm updating! I decided to make this chapter more happy. Thanks sooo much for the reveiws they make me obber happy :D **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

The rest of the week was a blur. I went to class, talked to the gang, Dimitri acted nice one moment and then like an ass the next. I hadn't told anyone about the letter, there was no way to stop him the only thing I could do was prepare. I was excited though it was finally the weekend and Lissa was coming over to help me paint, plus I think she just wanted to get the details on mine and Eddie's 'relationship'. I went to Lowe's to get the paint and as I was getting my neon orange I saw him. Dimitri was at Lowe's. I had to avoid him, I had no doubt in my mind that he was the one the letter ment and it was right I was falling for Dimitri. I had to stop myself before he was hurt like Jake. I turned hoping he didn't see me but apparently that was wishful thinking.

"Rose," he called. Well fuck. I turned to him and smiled. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what I was wearing. I had on a black belly shirt, dark blue short-shorts, and black heels. My hair was curled and lazily hanging around my face. I saw him gulp and my smile grew even wider. He gathered his thoughts and continued walking towards me.

"Hey Dimitri," I said trying to sound bored.

"What're you doing here," Really? As if I don't go to Lowe's, psh. Well techonialy I don't go to Lowe's but what ever.

"Just getting paint so me and Liss can paint my room."

"Oh, right...I...I was wondering what's up with you and Eddie?" I wanted to smirk I hear jealousy in his voice.

"You know, I don't kiss and tell." At that moment the guy behind the counter gave me my paint. I smiled at him and lust filled his features. I grabbed my paint and left the store but not before I saw the pissed expression on Dimitri's face.

When I got home Lissa was just pulling into the driveway. I stepped out of my car and waited for her to do the same.

"Hey Rose," she said in a sing song voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey Liss. Lets get this over with." I opened the front door and let Lissa in. Her jaw droped. That happens to people when they see my house. My dad was rich so he always got the biggest houses, the best cars, and the best every thing. So instead of waiting for her to get out of her daze I just walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and walked dawn the hall to the last door on the right. I heard Lissa catch up with me as I opened the door. My room was huge with a walk in closet, its own bathroom, and a balcony.

"Kk. This wall is going to be the pink, this one will be orange, this one will be green, and this one will be blue." I grabbed the orange as Lissa grabbed the pink. After I got bored I started to write sentances on the wall but, even after five minutes that got boring. My mind came up with idea after ideas untill I finally had one I liked. I set down my roller and grabbed my paint brush. Once I was satisfied with the amount of paint on the brush, I turned to Lissa and slapped the brush on her face with a twack. Her whole face was neon orange. She turned to me looking surprised and then an evil expression crossed her face.

"It's on Rosie!" She ran towards me and before I knew it she had started painting my hair neon pink. I screamed bloody murder and opened the neon green. After soaking a new brush in the green I tackled Lissa to the ground and painted all her hair neon green. We painted each other untill there was nothing else to paint some how even the walls were painted only the color they were suposed to be. I told Lissa to use my shower and told her I would use one of the guest bedrooms. I ran down stairs to the second floor and the guest room I've been sleeping in. Stripping off my painted clothes I turned the shower on hot and jumped in. Hoping no one would hear me I began to sing.

(I Just Had Sex By The Lonely Island feat. Akon)

I just had sex

and it felt so good (felt so good)

A women let me put

my penis inside of her

I just had sex

and I'll never go back (never go back)

To the not-having-sex

ways of the past

Have you ever had sex?

I have it felt great

It felt so good

When I did it with my penis

Never guess where I just came from

I just had sex

If I had to describe the feeling

It was the best

When I had the sex

Man my penis felt great

And I called my parents

Right after I was done

Oh hey, didn't see you there

Guess what I just did?

Had sex, undressed

Saw her boobies and the rest

Was sure nice of her to let you

Do that thing

Nice of any girl ever

Now sing

I got out of the shower and wraped a towel around me. I steped out of the batroom into the hallway to walk back to the guestroom and get clothes when I ran into something hard. I lost my grip on the towel and started to fall but a pair of strong hands caught me by my waist and pulled me close to their body. I felt the warmth and electricity. I imediatly knew who caught me. I looked up and sure enough I saw Dimitri's warm brown eyes. He looked down and then swallowed before hastily looking back at my face.

"Fuck," I screeched. I was naked in Dimitri's arms. Naked. "Turn around now!" He quickly dropped his arms from around my waist and turned around. I looked around for my towel and finally spotted it. I wrapped it around my body faster that humanly possible and tapped Dimitri on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes went to my body, now covered by the towel, and slowly went to look in my eyes.

"Wha...what did you see," my voice was shaky. Please say he saw nothing, please! He looked away from me to look at the floor. I groaned and his eyes snaped back to me. "You saw everything. Awesome." I ran to the guest room before he could respond. Just because the last time someone saw you naked, I thought to my self, was...was... I couldn't even think about it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I put on grey sweat pants with a red tank top and my ugg boots. I tied my hair in a pony tail before finding clothes for Lissa.

I ran back to my room trying to avoid seeing Dimitri. Again. I opened the door to see Lissa pacing in a towel. She jumped when I closed the door and hastily put the clothes on.

"Where the heck were you? I started to get woried." I sighed and told her what happened down stairs. "Holy cow pies! He saw you naked! Wait a moment what's he doing in your house?" That's true what was he doing here?

"Time to find out." We walked down to the living room to find Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri watching TV. I coughed and they all looked at me. Dimitri quickly looked away. "Edison, I need to have a word with you." Eddie's face turned grim. He knew I only ever called him Edison when I was pissed. He slowly walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Lissa stayed probably thinking we were going to make out.

"Why the hell are they here?"

"They are staying over."He said in a duh voice.

"Well so is Lissa.'

"So they can all stay here."

"They're going to ask why we live together."

"No they won't." I roll my eyes.

"Plus I am _really_ not in the mood to see _guys_ at the moment."

"What happened?" Damn him.

"I came out of the shower, ran into Dimitri, dropped my towel, and he saw me naked!" Eddie just gaped. I turned around and went back into the living room. I saw Dimitri sitting in one of the lazy boy chairs, Mason on the floor, and Lissa on the couch. I sat down next to Lissa and Eddie came in and sat in the other lazy boy chair. I geard my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my bra. Hey my sweat pants didn't have pockets. I looked and saw a text from Lissa.

I have an idea! We could invite adrian mia chris over and have a games night! Im briliant I know :)

XXLissa

To: Lissa

I luv it! Ill text them rite now

XX R

To: Adrian, Christian, Mia

Get ur asses to my place games nite!

XX R

Time to wait. We watched TV for a couple of minutes before I relized I should tell Eddie.

"Ed," he acted like he didn't hear me. "Ed, Ed, EDDIE!" He turned to look at me. "Well now that I have your attention, I should probably inform you that I just invited Adrian, Mia, and Christian over we are going to have a games night. So, go order pizza. I'll go get my donut stash." Eddie sighed and started looking for his phone.

The pizza came just before everyone else did. We all sat in a circle in the living room where we pushed every thing up against the walls to give us more room. The pizza in the middle with a empty bottle on the box. Lissa sat on my right and Eddie was on my left. Christian sat next to Lissa, Adrian sat next to Christian, Dimitri sat next to Adrian, Mason sat next to Dimitri, and Mia in between Mason and Eddie.

"Lets play I never," Lissa called. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some m&ms. I sat back down and gave everyone ten candies.

"I wanna start," Lissa said. "I've never pretended to like a boy." I ate a candie and suprisingly so did Adrian. I burst out laughing and Adrian sent a glare my way.

"Wh...w..when," I managed to choke out while laughing. I swear he just blushed!

"Um well I had this friend and he was gay and wouldn't leave me alone cuz I guess he found me attractive. So I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I kinda just pretended. He moved though so I can go back to being the straight me." I just laughed even more at this. When I finally calmed down enough we started to play again.

"I'll go next," I said. "Then we can just go around the cricle this was. I've never had a pet." Everyone except Eddie and me ate one.

"I've never had a girlfriend." Eddie sounded shy. All the guys looked at him in shock. Don't say anything, don't say anything, I chanted in my head. Dimitri was the first to snap out of it his gaze flickered to me and back to Eddie.

"But your with Rose. That means you've had at least one girl friend." This seamed to snap the other guys out of their daze. All eyes turned to look at us. Shit! I told Eddie this would happen.

"Well...uh...you see..." Eddie looked at me practicly begging for help. I sighed before turning my glare on the other guys.

"That's none of your damn bussiness, it's mine and Eddie's so piss off." I glared until everyone dropped it and decided to get back to the game.

"I've never had sex," Mia stated happily. My eyes widened and I looked at Eddie. He understood my delema. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. Everyone looked at us funny but didn't say anything. I was the only one who didn't eat a candie.

"I've never had someone give me head." Mason stated. Again all the guys ate one.

"I've never like one of my girlfriends," Dimitri said. Mason and Adrian ate one.

"I've never...smoked while having sex." Adrian stated proudly. No one ate one. "Damn."

"I've never smoked," Christian said smuggly. Adrian and Eddie ate one. It was back to Lissa again.

"I've never given head." I flinched thinking of the time it happened... Mia , Adrian, and me at one.

"I've never be in a strip club." Not even Adrian ate one.

"I've never done drugs." Adrian ate one.

"I've never...hmmm..oh! I've never been raped." I closed my eyes and ate one. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me with simpathy in their eyes. I leaned into Eddie and he wraped an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's plat something else," Eddie said squeezing my shoulder.

"Truth or Dare," Christian suggested. I nodded.

* * *

><p>I had to put that in there. But it's partay time! If you think of any good truthes or dares tell me and I will put it in the story and I shall dedicate the chapter to you. :)<p>

Sooo...What'd ya think! Tell meee

XoXo Tarah


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated!

My computer broke and erased all my chapters and I had written to chapter ten :(

So I got mad and had refused to write for a while.

School has started! I'm officialy a freshman!

So, since school has started I will have a lot of homework so it will take me a while to update do please be pacient.

On with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

"Chris go first," I whispered trying to calm down.

"K. Rose, truth or dare," He ask sounding like he had a plan. I stopped leaning on Eddie and looked him in the eyes having stopped thinking about the past. He smiles thinking I'll be a wimp and pick truth.

"Dare," I tell him proudly. His smile turn to a frown making me smile, but when Adrian's face lights up and he leans to whisper in Christian's ear my smile falls too. Adrian sits back down looking smug.

"Remember this was from the gay guy over there," Adrian scowls at his new nickname. "I dare you to have your shirt off the rest of the game." I close my eyes trying to stop the memories coming. It will be just like being in a bathing suit top. I slowly open my eyes and pull of my hoodie leaving me in my red lace bra. I cross my arms over my boobs and look around the circle deciding my victim. The girls look jealous of my curves and big boobs. The guys, except Eddie, are staring at me with lust all over their faces. I blush seeing that on Dimitri's face. Quickly I turn away from his gaze and focus on Mia.

"Mia, truth or dare?" She looks at me no doubt wondering if I can come up with a good dare.

"Dare." Poor Mia. I smile a fake angelic smile and crawl on all fours to her so I can whisper in her ear.

"I dare you to give Eddie a lap dance, to a song I pick, while in your bra and underwear." She paled. He, he, he. I stood up pulling her with me and then I sat back in between Eddie and Lissa. Mia sighs and strips down to her underwear. Adrian whistles.

"I never new Rose swung for the other team." I glare at him while grabbing my I-pod. Mia grabs Eddie's hand and leads him to sit in a chair. I click shuffle on my lap dance playlist and I just had sex starts playing out the speakers. I flinch remembering what happened after I sang this song in the shower. My eyes turn to look at Dimitri of their own accord. He was looking at me too his eyes showed he too was thinking of what happened. I vaguely hear the music stop and everyone gasp. I whip my head around to see Mia and Eddie practically making out. I pull off one of my boots and throw it at Eddie's head hitting my target. Mia jerks away blushing. She pulls on her clothes and sits back in the circle still blushing. Eddie finally comes back to the circle. Mia turns to look at me.

"Rose, truth or…never mind your just gonna get truth." I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"What is this! Pick on Rose day!" Mia just nods. "Bitch," I mutter under my breath. Everyone laughs. Oops looks like I wasn't as quiet as I thought. "Well Mia, I want…TRUTH!" My voice echoes through the rest of the house.

"No duh," She says rolling her eyes. "What's going on between you and Eddie." Ya's chorus through the room. "Cuz he kinda just cheated on you with me and you're not as pissed as I would have thought." I looked at Eddie and smiled. I turned back to face everyone sighing.

"Well, actually… Eddie is my brother." No one said anything until Adrian shouted.

"You're dating your brother!"

"Let me dumb this down for you. Rose and Eddie are brother and sister. Rose no date Eddie. Eddie no date Rose." Understanding crossed his face as he blushed and looked at the floor. Suddenly his head shoot up to look at me a shit eating grin o his face.

"Oh. My. God. ROSE IS SINGLE!" Adrian jumps up knocks over Christian and Lissa. He then grabs Eddie and pushes him into Mia's lap so he can steal his seat. When he got comfortable he threw his arm around me and tried to pull me close. Images of my rape flood my mind.

_ He pulls me close to him. I try to pull away but I'm weak from the last time he visited. I turn my face so he won't kiss my lips but he always gets what he wants. His hand grabs my chin and roughly turns my head to face him. Cold blue eyes look into mine._

I scream trying to get away. I couldn't see anything except those yes. I heard voices around me but I can't focus on what they are saying, but one word comes through, Rose. My name, only my name but filled with so much emotion that I calm down enough to stop screaming but I was still shaking. My vision came back slowly. Eddie was sitting in front of me with Adrian next to him looking worried. I jumped up to a standing position. I took one look at Adrian and walked to his original seat in between Dimitri and Christian. I sat down without looking at anyone. A couple of seconds after I sat down Eddie talked.

"You ok Rose?" I nodded looking at the floor.

"Ya I'm fine." I started. "For now." I whispered the last part so no one would hear but when I looked up at Eddie I saw Dimitri looking at me curiously out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>You know the drill!<p>

Reveiw, Reveiw, Reveiw!

You got a hint at who is hunting Rose :)

Who do you think it is?

Anything You want to happen?

Till next time

XxTarahxX


	8. Sorry!

I am so sorry for not updating! I have been in such i writer's block. I reread the story and found sooo many mistakes and decided i needed to start over. At the moment I am rewriting this story for you guys trying to make the chapters longer and better. Plese just hang in there a little why long. I'm still writing the first chapter and I'm at seven pages so it should be done soon. Once again sorry.

XxTarah


End file.
